Where's Letty, Dom?
by Clase406Marcela
Summary: After the discussion with Vince in Fast Five, Dom is left thinking about things he hasn't in a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

"Look at our family now, I can't go home! Your sister is stuck in this life! _Where's Letty? _Huh? _Where's Letty, Dom?_"

All three of them just stood there, in silence, as the weight of Vince's words sunk in. Never before had he talked to Dom like that, using such an accusatory tone. After all, it was Dom who was the authority figure. Family didn't talk like that to each other and they all knew it. There was so much hurt, so much frustration pent up from the last heist. Dom said nothing, he just turned around as Vince left… most likely, for good. He was the final member of the "team" to leave.

Dom didn't say much, never had. That didn't mean that his feelings were any less than anyone else's, Brian had learned; that's why he respected him. On the contrary, after hearing Dom talk about his father, Brian believed that Dom felt too much. He would never tell anyone how much he was hurting, but Brian saw it everyday in his eyes. No one would go to such great lengths to seek revenge for someone that they didn't care about or had stopped caring about. Hell, he was face to face with a 25 year to life sentence, all in _her_ name.

No one could understand his pain; it wasn't something that would subside with time. He carried around with him the weight of his decisions and how they affected his whole family. They had all looked up to him. Yes, they had chosen to follow him, but that's how much they respected him.

Nothing he could do, would bring her back to him… Absolutely nothing.

Ride or die. It had always been the plan, that is, until plans changed. After the first heist and Jesse's death, the weight of the world was too much for Dom. For the first time he had fucked up… royally. Not just his life but everyone's… including Mia's, especially Mia's. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. When they were in Mexico he hadn't thought about their next move.

What the fuck were they going to do.

When he saw Letty all beat up on the couch he didn't know how to react. He never had imagined that it would all end this way. That's when he made the hardest decision, but the noblest, he'd ever made in his life; he'd give her up, to keep her safe. He refused to be responsible for someone else's demise… not again.

The only thing he thought of when Mia called him was the last time he saw Letty. What had she been wearing? How did she smell? What were their last words to each other? The last time he looked in her eyes, tasted her skin, the last time he heard her voice... laughter. These were things that people took for granted, he had. After the Dominican, he honestly had never expected to see her again, not for lack of love on either end. They both knew that with the feds coming closer it just wasn't safe. Hearing that he could physically never see her again was a whole different concept. In all his life he never thought he would lose her before_ he_ died. The way he chose to live his life had taught him that everything had a price… her dying was a cross he would bear the rest of his life.

He needed to find a way to get Mia out of this life. He had always said she deserved better, and though she was an adult, he was her protector, her older brother. He _needed_ to get her as far from this crazy shit as possible. She was going to be a mother now, the bullshit needed to end.

Without saying a word Dom exited the room. Never did he forget about Letty but just the mention of her… out loud made his insides entangle into each other. It physically hurt to think about everything that happened.

It seemed as though a million thoughts were running through his head; everything from the time he first met the little Latina all the way to his trip to Brazil.

There had only been two women in his life that loved him for everything he was.

"_You must have loved her very much." _No one would ever understand just how much. Ever since he had hit puberty until now, Dom had loved women. He had only been _in_ love with one woman. That would never change; he would never again in his life meet someone that could stand by his side through it all. The mere thought of this rocked him to his core.

"_Dom, can you help me with some of these dishes?" Mia asked._

_Dom was in the living room with his friends watching someone play video games as he sipped on a beer. He had heard his sister; he just chose to ignore her. Mia rolled her eyes._

"_Dom." Letty took the beer right out his hands. "Get off your ass and go help her." _

_Letty had been staying at the Toretto household a lot since Tony had died. When Dom went to Lompoc he was grateful that it wasn't only Vince watching over Mia. Letty was a couple of years older than Mia and six years his junior. Surprisngly, that hadn't affected their "friendship." The two just went together so well, though they weren't anything official._

_They had hooked up a few times but it wasn't anything monumental. Little by little he had stopped hooking up with other people, and little by little Letty started coming around more. They had been friends for years but when he went to Lompoc he asked her to take care of Mia and she followed through. Loyalty was everything in the world that Dom lived in, and she had really proven herself over the last two years, even if she didn't know it. The two girls were so different in every way personality-wise but they respected each other's place in his life. _

_Dom looked over at her, "I'm going, shit." He got up and went to go help Mia._

"_Wanna get me another beer while you're at it?" Vince asked as he was focused on his game._

"_Oh, me too" Leon chimed in. Letty held back a slight smirk as she just read her latest racer magazine. It was usually Mia that was running around to please people; it was good for Dom to do something… for once. _

"_Coronas?" He didn't wait for them to respond, he just went to get them and handed them each one. "Alright Mi, what do you need help with?" He said it so sweetly. _

_There were rare moments that the siblings shared. This was one of them._

"_Which one is whose?" Dom asked. Mia explained whose plate was whose. "Alright, got it." He took a couple of plates and handed them out. "Here you go," he handed the plate to Letty gently. "Careful. It's hot."_

"_Thanks." This thing they had going on was both comfortable but still new to them. "Really Vince, I ain't gonna watch this shit for the rest of the night." She said as she kicked his head. Vince who had just put a huge amount of lo mein in his mouth, nearly choked. _

"_I agree." Mia said exasperated as she sat in the chair beside the couch, where Dom and Letty were sitting._

"_Don't you have a test you should be studying for?" Vince asked_

"_How about you mind your own fucking business and fork over the remote." She retorted. Dom just smiled, she was most definitely a Toretto. Ever since Mia had refused to go out with him, Vince had been really aggressive with her. Nothing to worry about, just unnecessary.  
_

"_Yo, what time we rollin out?" Leon asked waiting for Dom's response._

"_Eleven," he turned to Mia, "that enough time to get your homework done?"_

"_I'll be fine." Mia never liked it when they meddled in her life, especially school. She could handle it, it was time they figured that out. She didn't go asking questions about their lives, she expected the same treatment. _

_Letty nudged Dom to back off; it was moments like this that Dom didn't understand why or how she could care. What the hell did she care if his sister graduated from USC? But, somehow she did. They had all collectively and respectively made their choices to lead their lives the way they wanted to, Mia deserved better. He was a hypocrite, he knew it, but he'd be damned if Mia ended up living in this lifestyle._

He was standing outside holding a beer in his hand when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Vince is just blowing off steam" His sister always tried to put him back together. Everyone thought that Dom was the glue that held the family together. In truth, it was Mia; Dom was just the gravity that brought them together.

He remembered at that moment when he came home from the races after his father died; the look on Mia's face, utter fear. What were they going to do? It was the same look she was giving him now. Flash-forward to Tran shooting at him on _his_ territory: Jesse dying. His mind flashed years later to the same feeling he had when he went through the box with Letty's belongings. Everyone close to him ended up leaving or he pushed them far enough away. He didn't want to do that to Mia, he never could.

He didn't respond, just took a swig from his beer.

"We can still cancel this and just go somewhere else. We don't have to do this Dom." Her words were cloaked in worry.

"I do," he replied sternly. "If we pull this off, we never have to look back."

"_Alright guys, after tonight we just have the motherload in a month." Dom said as he put the tarp back on his Honda. "We need to stay focused." He said directly at Vince._

"_The job got done, didn't it?" Vince snapped. Dom didn't reply, instead he went up to Letty._

"_You ok?" He asked quietly as he rubbed her arms._

"_Ya just tired." _

"_Yo Lett, you almost gave me a heart attack, but that shit is sick as fuck. Never fails." Leon said. Letty just smiled in response. It was her skill to come out the other end of the truck. She went underneath it without any hesitation to come out on the right. Leon was right, it was sick as fuck. _

'_Dom's right Vince, you gotta keep it together." Leon said._

"_Fuck off Leon"_

"_Damn, it ain't like you ever stood a chance with her bro. Just let it go." Leon responded. "Was it really that surprising that she chose Ken doll over you?"_

_Vince was fuming from the mouth. He went to go at Leon but Letty held him back._

"_Enough." Dom said. "We need to talk when we get back home," he said to Vince._

_Dom and Vince had been rolling together since about the 3__rd__ grade. They knew almost everything about each other, so of course Dom noticed when Vince started to be open about his feelings for Mia. However, knowing Mia and his past history with friends, he knew she would never go for it. Hell, if she did, he'd still break Vince's neck if he ever did anything to hurt his baby sister. Now, Dom wasn't one to go messing with other people's business but this shit was getting out of hand. At first he thought that Mia was just fucking with Vince, but now he could see that she actually liked Brian. To be honest, so did he. _

_Mia could do what she wanted… most of the time… she was grown. That didn't mean that Dom wasn't going to look after his brother. Because that was what Vince signified to Dom, a brother._

"_You riding with me?" Dom asked Letty._

"_Ya." She said as she checked to make sure Vince wasn't going to tackle Leon to the ground. Vince was on edge lately._

_They all got into their respective cars and rode back to LA. No one was surprised that when they got home Mia wasn't there. _

_Dom knew this was the start of something, he just wanted to make sure Mia didn't get distracted from she really needed to focus on: school. _

"_It'll be fine" Letty said as she rested her head on his shoulder "she's an adult, man"_

"_Not having this conversation right now" Was all he said before he changed to get into bed. Letty just stood in the hallway, "You coming?"_

"_You want me to? Cuz the way you've been acting has been pretty shitty."_

"_She needs to focus on school Letty. She needs to get out of here."_

"_I know that Dom, but you gotta let her have some fun, jesus." _

"_What's it to you anyway?"_

"_She's entitled to happiness, Dom. She's entitled to make her own decisions, and mistakes. That's just the way it is."_

"_Don't tell me how life is…" After two years in Lompoc, Dom knew how life was. _

_Her voice softened, "I didn't mean it like that." She sat on the bed, "you're holding on too tight, just loosen up a little, she'll come round." _

_A sly smile came across his face, "I thought I was, she's out now. Isn't she?"_

"_You know she's never asked your permission before and I doubt she's gonna start now"_

"_She's fucking stubborn like that"_

"_Sounds like someone else I know."_

"_I'ma ignore that. We gotta get some sleep, we open tomorrow." They both got comfortable in the bed when Dom leaned over and whispered in her ear, "by the way, that shit is sick as fuck every time." A smile broadened her face and she just let the sleep wash over her. Soon enough they'd be able to relax for at least a little while. _

So, do I know where I'm going with this? Absolutely not! This started out being a ONESHOT and it completely just went out of my hands. I wanted to explore the dialogue between Vince and Dom because, you have admit, how harsh was it him bringing up Letty? I felt that a million lines were crossed but on some odd level, because it was Vince, it was Ok? Tell me what you guys think.

I've watched the movies a lot recently just gearing up for the sixth and I've read a lot of fandom. I wanted to do something a little different because from watching _Los Bandoleros _and noticing certain things from the first movie I think Dom and Letty were always together but I feel like at first it was really informal so I kind of want to explore that and because only see Letty talking to Mia a couple of times I think that it started out as girlfriend/sister of the guy relationship and then evolved over time I'm sure. Feedback is more than appreciated. I live for it! Especially since I'm putting off my homework;)


	2. The Game

_They were celebrating another win, this time it was Vince's. As a ritual everyone congregated to the Toretto house. The guys had all kinds of girls crawling all over them, just the way they liked it… including Dom. Besides the people who really paid attention, no one knew they were together… or whatever they were. Letty didn't mind though, she knew what she had. Experience had taught her that the clingy bitches never stuck around long, she sipped on her beer as she chatted with some guy. _

_On his side of the room, Dom had a girl on his lap as he engaged in conversation with Vince, Leon, and some other guys on the couch. They were discussing cars and women, nothing new. The blonde on his lap was there for mere decoration, everyone knew it. _

"_Shots…" They all looked up to see Letty holding a bottle of tequila with a smirk on her face "anyone?" She slightly tilted her head flirtatiously as she ran her tongue over her back teeth._

"_Hell yes!" Vince jumped from the couch and grabbed the bottle out her hands. He was always a sucker for it. _

"_What about you, Dom?" She was testing him and he knew it. Why not let her work for it?_

_He just smirked. "Nah, I'm good here." _

_She laughed at the response, "Suit yourself. Enjoy" He watched as she walked into the kitchen, she was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly and a backless shirt with one tie. _

_A group had formed in the kitchen around the counter for the drinking game to start. He watched as all of the guys circled around the Latina. She enjoyed it, he knew it. Dom just sat back and watched the show unfold before him, what he didn't anticipate was the reaction that produced in him to see her getting groped by a bunch of guys. _

"_I'll be right back," he said to the blonde as he directed his attention to the kitchen. Letty was lying on the counter with a lime wedge in her mouth as some asshole took a shot out of her bellybutton. Damn, she played a good game._

_Took his place in line, a devilish grin swooped her face, "I knew you wanted to play"_

_His laugh echoed through her body, he got dangerously close to her lips, "you have no idea"_

_Instead of participating, he just looked her up and down, and opted to leave the situation. Instead, he looked over at Vince, who had two girls on his lap making out with each other. So much for him watching out for the girls. He had one upstairs doing this he refused to picture his sister doing and the other one… well, he turned around to see Letty had at least hopped off of the counter, she was wasted. A half an hour later not much had changed._

"_Bro," Vince came up to him (clearly drunk) and handed him a beer, "that girl is crazy. She'll out drink us all."_

_Dom contemplated the 5'4'' girl a handful of feet away from him. Letty was unlike anyone he had ever met, nothing having to do with her being a girl, she was just different: in the way she saw the world, her mannerisms, especially the way she treated him. Dom knew that no matter what he did, how he reacted, how much he yelled or threw shit, he'd never be able to control her, and he liked that. Too many people in his life just took orders from him, she knew to speak up._

_When everyone cleared out Dom contemplated the mess that was before him. Dom made the executive decision to leave for the morning. He looked around to see if where Vince and Letty had gone, he knew that both Leon and Jesse had girls upstairs and Mia was sleeping. So, where had the other two gone? Being that their house wasn't exactly a mansion there were few options for them to go; he opted to go outside through the kitchen. Sure enough, they were sitting outside drinking beers. Her drunken haze must have cooled off Dom figured. They both looked up to see him walking towards them. _

_Vince handed him a beer._

"_Thought you were passed out somewhere," Dom said._

"_Thought you went off with Chinatown somewhere," she retorted. Dom smiled as he drank his beer, "not yet."_

_They weren't exclusive, they both knew it. _

_Vince got up to go back inside, "you two have too much going on. Shit's fucked up." He stumbled back inside. _

"_Maybe he's right," Dom said_

"_Hmm." She took a sip of his beer as she pretended to contemplate what Dom had said. A wicked grin flashed over her face, "maybe not." Letty got up and kissed him on the cheek as she went back inside… to go to bed… most likely. Right now, she liked the game too much to forfeit._


End file.
